


Caught.

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mary Lives, Mary is a cool mom, Meeting the Parents, Nicknames, Pet Names, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, kind of??, shipper!mary, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this: https://twitter.com/jenxmishx/status/635928437178413056</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my friend Kinga so I guess this is dedicated to her! Hope you all enjoy tho!

Dean lay in bed with his boyfriend, Cas, staring at the plain ceiling with fingers intertwined and responsibilities being avoided just as any normal college kids on break do. They were in Dean's room-- the walls were plain except for a few posters and a record machine sat in the corner of the room next to a shelf and across from a dresser. They've lived in this apartment for the past two years, having been dating for the majority of the two years. Cas's room was rarely slept in by Cas, only when they fought, but Cas's belongings were still kept in there for some unknown reason.

"You seem distracted, Dee, got something on your mind?" Cas questioned, thumb lightly brushing over the top of Dean's hand.

"I'm alright, sweetheart, it's just...my mom wants to meet you."

"Does she know that-?"

"No."

"Oh," Cas fell silent, pausing before continuing, "are you ashamed of me?"

"What!? No, baby, not at all!" Dean sighed, "Cas, you're a fucking _diamond_. My mom just doesn't know that I have a boyfriend and I'm scared to tell her because she thinks I'm one of those major ladies man."

Cas nodded in understanding, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay for dinner with your mom. I can be your hetero platonic dude bro for a few hours. When is she coming?"

Dean chuckled, "she'll be here at 6."

Cas glanced at the clock in Dean's room, "that's barely six hours! I have to shower and go to the grocery store and make dinner and make my room look like I actually sleep in there!"

"Calm down, angel, you can relax for a little longer. " Dean whispered, kissing Cas's lips and placing his hands on his waist.

After a few minutes of fooling around, Dean and Cas finally got up to get ready for the day.

~

Cas rushed through the aisles of the grocery store, damp hair flopping in his face since he got a little sidetracked (courtesy of Dean) before and after his shower. He ran through the store picking up the only two things need for literally the easiest meal ever-- ravioli and tomato sauce. He also grabbed a loaf of italian bread as he passed the bread aisle and made his way to check out. With grocery bags in tow, Cas made his way to his car and then home to Dean to start dinner.

Cas walked through the door, shouting out a joking, "honey, I'm home!" before placing his bags on the kitchen counter. Cas heard the kitchen door swing open to what he expected to be Dean, but when he turned towards the mysterious person he found a woman with golden curls and a smile matching Dean's.

"You must be Castiel! I'm Dean's mom, Mary." the woman smiled, hugging Cas.

"Ma, I told you he likes to be called _Cas_ ," Dean laughed, trailing in after his mom.

Mary turned towards the groceries to peak inside the few bags, "Oh hush, you, how do you know what he likes to be called?" Dean winked at Cas while his mom's back was turned, Cas's cheeks reddening, "anyways, Cas, do you need help with dinner?"

Cas smiled, "no, I'm fine, you two go inside and catch up. I'll be in in a few."

The pair smiled, both turning around to exit, Mary before Dean. As soon as Mary was out of sight, Dean pecked Cas on the lips and mumbled a quick "I love you" before joining his mom in the living room. Once Dean left, Cas started on the ravioli and sauce, getting two separate pots for each. After the dinner was cooking on the stove, Cas joined Dean and Mary in the living room. Mary sat on the sofa against the window and Dean sat on the loveseat against the wall next to the window, Cas sitting down next to him.

"So, Cas, you're a handsome kid, any special girls in your life? Or guys. I don't judge." Mary's eyes shifted towards Dean then quickly back to Cas who's cheeks were becoming redder with each second.

"Um, no, I'm not really looking for anyone right now, I'm just focused on finishing school at the moment." Mary smiled and that was the end of that. The trio flowed into different topics as Cas waited for the food to cook with an eye on the clock.

The timer went off and Cas bounced to his feet and scurried into the kitchen, Dean following close behind with an excuse of "i'll see if he needs help."

As soon as they were in the kitchen and the door closed, Cas turned the stove off and went to tend to the food but Dean trapped Cas between himself and a countertop, kissing him hard and careful not to make any noise. Dean lifted Cas onto the countertop, deepening the kiss before pulling away and whispering, "don't let my mom convince you to leave me for some chick."

Cas rolled his eyes, "you're crazy, Dee."

"Boys? Is everything alright in there?" Mary's voice called from the other room.

"Yeah, ma, just getting the dishes, we'll be out in a second!" Dean kissed Cas once more before grabbing dishes and utensils and going to set the table. Cas strained the ravioli and put it in a bowl with the sauce and balanced it with one hand as the other held a silver platter with the bread on it. He placed both down on the table and went back into the kitchen and got glasses and wine and a bottle of soda. They all sat at the table and ate, continuing their conversation from before as they ate.

After dinner, Dean and Cas washed the dishes as Mary gathered her items and got ready to leave. Once Mary was ready, Cas said goodbye and Dean walked her to her ar.

"Ma, I know that look on your face. I'm not dating Cas, I'm straight. We're just roommates, nothing more." Dean lied as best as he could.

"Whatever you say, Dean. This was fun, tell Cas I said thanks for dinner. I'll call you later, goodnight." Mary kissed Dean's cheek before she got in the car and drove away.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he saw Mary's car drive down the street and went back inside to help Cas clean up. After everything was cleaned up, Dean and Cas sat on the couch and finished the bottle of wine that was basically shared between them anyways since Mary was driving. They passed the bottle back and forth until it was empty then set it down on the coffee table in front of them.

After the bottle was finished, Dean and Cas made their way to Dean's room and changed into pajamas. With Dean in sweatpants and no shirt and Cas in boxers and one of Dean's shirts, they slipped into bed.

"Don't forget to close the light, gorgeous." Dean mumbled as he opened his arms for Cas.

Cas only smiled as he turned off the light and crawled into bed and into Dean's arms.

"Goodnight, love." Cas whispered.

"Goodnight, darling." Dean answered just as softly.

~

A week later, Cas and Dean were on the verge of tearing their kitchen apart while looking for their silver platter to give to Charlie to use for a dinner party.

"Babe, calm down," Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's middle as they stood in the kitchen that was scattered with open cabinets and drawers and piles of plates and pans.

"Cas, I already told Charlie she could use the platter. I don't wanna let her down."

"Alright, let's think. When was the last time we saw the platter?"

Dean paused to think before answering, "I think when we had my mom over. But I don't think she would take it."

Cas shrugged, "maybe she grabbed it by mistake. Doesn't hurt to ask."

Dean agreed and sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed his mom and put it on speaker.

"Dean?" Mary said once she answered the phone.

"Hey mom, so uh, when you came over last week there was this silver platter we used for bread and we haven't seen it since so did you accidentally walk out with it or put it somewhere?" Dean spoke awkwardly.

There was a long silence from Mary's side before there was a chuckle, "Listen, I'm not saying you do or don't sleep with your roommate, and frankly, it doesn't matter to me but I'm just saying that if Cas were sleeping in his own bed, he would have found the platter under his pillow." Mary broke out in a full blown giggle once she said the last word.

Dean's jaw dropped and he stuttered as he struggled to find words and Cas raced into his bedroom, coming out with the platter in hand.

"Uh, we got it, thanks, Mary." Cas said coolly.

"I better see you for dinner soon, Cas! Talk to you soon, Dean." Mary chuckled one last time before hanging up.

"Your mom is sneaky," Cas chuckled.

Dean nodded, "I'm just glad she's okay with me..with us."

Cas set the platter on the counter and grabbed Dean by the fronts of his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him then promising, "I love you, Dean Winchester. No matter what. I'll always support you."

Dean doesn't know how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't notice, I have a thing for Cas calling Dean "Dee" and Dean using really cute nicknames on Cas. Hope y'all enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos :-)


End file.
